The purpose of the proposed study is to assess the extent to which work-related stressors and social (e.g., social support) and psychological resources (e.g. locus of control, coping strategies) contribute to depressive and psychosomatic symptoms, poor health behaviors (e.g., smoking), and low morale in beginning teachers. It is important to examine new teachers because (1) a relatively unstudied aspect of the occupational stress literature has been the individual's transition into a first job; (2) the research affords an opportunity to study the formation of social support from coworkers; (3) measures of control variables like health and resources prior to the subjects' entry into the profession can be obtained. The proposed design comprises a longitudinal study of three graduating cohorts of prospective teachers (classes of 1988, 1989, and 1990). Subjects will respond to questionnaires at three points in time, once in the summer before they enter the profession and twice during the school year. The first cohort will be followed three years, the second cohort, two, and the third cohort, one. Subjects include graduates who will have gone on to become teachers as well as graduates who will have not (the comparison group). Where possible, the questionnaires comprise well-known instruments of established validity. Those components of the questionnaires that had to be developed by the investigator will have undergone extensive pilot testing. The multiple linear regression analyses will be used in (1) between group (teachers vs. comparison subjects) analyses which assess the effects of assuming the teaching role and (2) within group analyses which assess the effects of job stressors (from self- reports and external documents) as well as the direct or buffering effects of resources. The analyses will control for nonoccupational stressors.